Bronze Helm
.]] Bronze Helm , also known as Bronze Helmet, Bronze, and Wooden Helmet, is a recurring helmet in the series. It is often the weakest helmet in the game, if not one of the weakest, providing minimal defenses and usually no special bonuses. It is part of the bronze equipment set. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 2 Defense, -5% Evade, and -8 Int/Spr. It can be bought for 150 gil (200 in the NES/PSX versions) at Paloom, Poft, Bafsk, and Salamand. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Bronze Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 3 Defense and -10% Evasion. It can be bought for 150 gil at Mythril and Dwarven Castle, and can be equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Cid, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy V Bronze Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 2 Defense, 2 Magic Defense, and 4 Weight. It can be purchased for 250 gil at Carwen. Final Fantasy IX Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 6 Defense, halves Water-elemental damage and teaches Bird Killer. It can be bought for 330 gil at Dali, and can only be equipped by Steiner and Freya. Final Fantasy XII Bronze Helm is a low-ranked heavy helmet, requiring the Heavy Armor 1 license to equip and providing 6 Magick Resist and +2 Strength. It can be bought for 700 gil at Rabanastre, Dalmasca Westersand, Barheim Passage, Nalbina Fortress, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought ''Leviathan]] or from recruiting Basch and Ashe. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 6 Magick Resist, +2 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 1 for 25 LP. It can be bought at Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Barheim Passage for 450 gil, or found at Nalbina Dungeons (The Black Watch). It is initially equipped by Basch and Ashe. Bronze Helm is also obtained in Trial Mode Stage 6 treasure with Diamond Armlet. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker ''Final Fantasy Tactics Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides +20 HP. It can be bought for 500 gil at any Outfitter after meeting with Dycedarg at Eagrose Castle in Chapter 1. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bronze Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 4 Defense and 2 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bronze Helm is the weakest helmet, providing 4 Defense and 2 Resistance. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet for the Yuke that provides 8 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 7 Defense. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 5 Defense and has one available slot for jewels. It can be equipped by all races. Final Fantasy Adventure Bronze has an helmet icon before its name. It is the initial helmet on Sumo, providing 2 defense. The Final Fantasy Legend Bronze has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Town of Hero and South Town for 40 GP. It gives 3 defense. Final Fantasy Legend II Bronze has an helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Desert Town for 75 GP. It gives 3 to defense, add 9 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 2. Final Fantasy Legend III Bronze can be bought in Elan in the Past and Present for 400 GP. It provides 2 defense and 1 magic defense. Bravely Default Bronze Helm is the weakest helmet providing 2 P.DEF. It can be purchased for 40 pg at Caldisla. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bronze Helm is a low-ranked helmet that provides 3 Defense and 1 Magic Defense. Dissidia Final Fantasy Bronze Helm is a level 1 helmet that provides +25 Bravery and +1 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 780 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Bronze Helm is a level 1 helmet that provides +38 Bravery and +2 Defense. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 300 gil. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Bronze Helm is a Helm obtained by buying it for 240 gil at Royal Capital Grandshelt and crafting it using 48 gil and x3 Copper Ores. It provides 7 DEF. Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Bronze Helm appears as a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 4 Armor Def, 7 Durability, and +1 Magic Def. Gallery Bronze Helm FFII Art.png|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy II. Bronzehelm.jpg|Artwork from Final Fantasy V. FFT Bronze Helm.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Bronze Helm.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' and Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Bronze Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Bronzehelmet (FFA).jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy Adventure. DFFOO Bronze Helm (CC).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Bronze Helm FFII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Bronze Helm FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Bronze Helm FFTA.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFTA. FFBE Bronze Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Ehrgeiz Bronze Helm.png|Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring''. Category:Light helmets